


say yes

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Fix-it, Episode Remix, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Wilson interrupts House and Nora's dinner.





	say yes

**Author's Note:**

> for allbingo's valentine's day card, the prompt being 'dramatic proposal', and for tripledrabbles' prompt 'blameworthy'
> 
> enjoy!

House is doing a lot tonight. He’s pressing on his boyfriend’s competitive streak, he’s finally using the fact they’re in an open relationship and fighting over a woman with him, they’re pretending to be straight guys pretending to be gay, all in all, a good time. He knows this is going great, and he knows he’s winning. He’s having dinner with Nora, there’s no way Wilson can win this one.

Until he sees him come in and look at the many people around them. The restaurant is bustling with life, and there’s so many eyes on them. It makes House a little nervous to show even the tiniest bit of affection but— it’s fine, it’s fine. He’s showing affection to Nora, not his boyfriend of almost two years now.

Then, Wilson clears his throat, and he looks at the other patrons. “I love this man,” he says, making a gesture towards House, and his heart flutters in his chest. “And I am not wasting another moment of my life denying that.” He takes something out of his coat, and kneels next to the table, and opens the ring box— 

_ Motherfucker _ , House thinks so loudly he’s pretty sure everyone’s heard it.

“Gregory House, will you marry me?”

He stares for a few long seconds, and a woman tells him to “Say yes!” and that’s what makes him pull Wilson into a kiss. As soon as they separate, he breathes, “You son of a bitch.”   


Wilson laughs. “I guess that’s a yes.”   
  
House slips the ring into his finger. “Yeah. But that was  _ cold _ .”   


“You’re at blame here. You left me no other choice!”

“I thought I did.”   
  
“You didn’t. Now keep kissing me, Nora’s gonna leave, probably.”   
  
Nora grins and stands up. “Congrats! Invite me to the wedding!”

House kisses Wilson.


End file.
